


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beta Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Boss/Employee Relationship, Class Differences, Class Issues, Gender Roles, M/M, Omega Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**8:25 PM**

"Hey,Youngbae-ah."

Youngbae turned around to face his boss."Yes sir?"He asked.His boss scratched his head and sighed."I'm going to need you stay an extra hour for tonight."He explained to him.

"Oh,okay."Youngbae replied."Why?"It wasn't like him having to work late was anything new to him.As a matter of fact,he almost always work late.It was just something he had gotten used for the last few months he'd been working here.


End file.
